Asria
Asria Asria is a medium damage medium health semi-combo Diver with high reach and agility. She is most recognizable by her reptilian tale and ears; she is a lesser known character in the Eight Marbles community as she is over shadowed by more famous divers like Megaira and Karin (note: Karin is actually her rival). Despite this, she is a character with lots of unconventional moves. She is ranked as the 6th best competitive character for her high agility, combo potential and combo entry, as well as sturdy reach and power. Stats Moves * A: a small forward kick, minimal damage and low-reach. Can be used at the start of a combo to increase length by 1. no notable change when crouching. * S: a medium for ward tail swipe, does low damage but has longer reach then other attacks of this type. There are no notable changes when crouching. * D: a Heavy lunging tail stab, has the furthest reach of any standard non-onara attack, with the exception of Megaira's tail whip. Does surprisingly high damage; has longer reach but lower damage when crouching. * Q-W-E: a medium forward dash, when an opponent is hit it will follow up with a Butt slam followed a 2 Farts, each doing medium ticking damage. * Q-W-E in mid air: a downward dive followed by a powerful blast of flaming gas, going low ticking damage, has high priority. The angle of the dive changes depending on which button you press, with Q being almost straight down and E being more of a glide then as dive. * Q-W-E while crouching:a powerful upper cut that launches enemies into the air, followed by 2 farts mechanically identical to the ones used in the standard grounded Q-W-E. Can be mixed with the downward dive from the Mid Air Q-W-E to perform the flaming gas blast. this is other all Asrias best attack and the one you will probably end up relying on. Specials * W+E: a forward dash mechanically similar to the one used in the standard Q-W-E, except when an enemy is it hit, rather then following up with a butt slam, Asria will perform a triple upper cut launching the enemy skyward, then dashes back and launches a ball of flaming gas trapping the enemy inside it. She then dashes forward again, detonating the orb and doing massive damage to the enemy. Difficult to hit on enemies with higher block ratios like Tepet and Orca. * Mid air W+E: a powerful downward dive followed by a tail slam and a back ward dash. Just as the enemy is about to land, Asria produces a powerful blazing fart, simaler to the one used in the standard Q-W-E downward dash, doing high ticking damage, and the attack ending after around 2 seconds of this. * Other stats * She and Megaira are the only known diver purists, as Karin is also a grappler and Miranda is also a brawler. * She is considered a safer alternative to Megaira as she has higher health and better hyper armour and hit priority. * Her rival is Karin. * She is the tankiest diver. * Despite having the same health value as Momoka, she is in fact faster. * She has a surprisingly small feild of onara attacks, as she was relatively rushed to fill the character quota. Story She has no known story as she does not appear in any over game and has no special cutscenes. What is known, however, is that her rival is Karin and that they supposedly are very close friends. However, their paths split as Asria decided to study in fire onara and Karin decided to study in ice onara. Lines * we, as of now do not know the English translation to any of her lines as of now, and are currently trying to find translators up to the challenge. Trivia * She and Douruji are the only 2 female characters not to present there behind when they have a sore butt from attacks, such as Jun's spank as they both present their tails (note:Douruji does not have a tail, she actually presents her abdomen). * Oddly enough, she, Megaira and Karin are the most notable divers, and they also all have tails; whether this is coincidence or not is not known. Related characters * Karin (Diver/grappler) (Close friends) * Megaira (Diver) * Miranda (Diver/brawler) more research required (Asria is some what of an enigma) Category:Charecter Category:Characters